The present invention relates to a piezoelectric transducer, or vibrator, which is applicable particularly, but not exclusively, to electronic devices requiring a reference clock signal and a method of adjusting the oscillation frequency of the piezoelectric transducer.
A piezoelectric transducer includes a vibrating piece which has on both its surfaces electrodes for providing an electric field to the vibrating piece. The adjustment of the oscillation frequency of the piezoelectric transducer is made by partially removing the electrode provided on the vibrating piece by illumination of a laser beam (as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 59-134412). There is a problem which arises with such an oscillation frequency adjusting method, however, in that the area of the electrode to be removed for an adequate adjustment becomes sufficiently large to thereby result in a reduction of the electric field to be produced and further increase the equivalent resistance.